The present invention relates to wheelchairs, and especially to drive systems used on power wheelchairs.
It is known in the prior art to provide a power wheelchair having two drive wheels. It is further known to provide a power wheelchair having four drive wheels. The advantages of two wheel drive include a high degree of maneuverability and relatively low power consumption. The advantages of four wheel drive include increased traction and obstacle climbing ability, as well as increased speed, acceleration and braking capabilities.
It would be desirable to provide a wheelchair combining the advantages of the two wheel drive configuration and the four wheel drive configuration.